


Though You're Gone You're Not Leaving Me Yet

by Themooncat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teen Wolf (TV) Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Established Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Married Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, One Shot, Resurrection, Sad with a Happy Ending, Supernatural Elements, Temporary Character Death, Tsukishima Kei Loves Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themooncat/pseuds/Themooncat
Summary: 3 months 15 days and 13 hours.2,563 hours. 153,780 minutes.That’s how long Kei has been a hollow husk of a man.________________A slightly dark fic but with an overall happy end.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 30





	Though You're Gone You're Not Leaving Me Yet

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags before continuing.  
> There is a Temporary Character death here and a description of a corpse (but it isn't too graphic) in this fic.
> 
> Do let me know if there are any mistakes or if I should add any tags I may have missed. Wasn't sure if this is sad or angsty so added both tags. 
> 
> If you feel like the rating is more of an M than a T, please let me know and I'll make the changes, Thanks!

3 months 15 days and 13 hours.  
2,563 hours. 153,780 minutes.

That’s how long Kei has been a hollow husk of a man.  
  
  
Kei never leaves the house; he still talks to his friends and family, reassuring them that he’s fine. He doesn’t reply when they ask if he’s taking care of himself, just repeats “I’m fine.”  
They know he’s anything but. They had tried everything to help but they couldn’t.  
There is only one thing, one person, who could help Kei. But he’s gone.  
Kei just wants his husband back. He just wants Kuroo Tetsurou.

They always end their call telling him that he’ll find happiness again, that it time will heal. When for him, time just tears him down each passing minute waiting for him to snap and either do something stupid or something he can’t go back from.

He does something stupid.

______

He has gone as far as to search the dark corners of the web to find someway to bring back his lost love. Tired of the mundane and frustrating answers of having a token or trinket to keep their memory going. No. Kei wants Tetsurou back.  
He asks forums (both Japanese and English) and searches high and low. Pushing back sleep as much as he can to find something, ANYTHING, to bring back the dead.

A couple of weeks pass and still no answer.  
  
______

4 months 7 day and 3 hours.  
3,091 hours. 185,460 minutes without his love.

Kei rubs a thumb across his wrist.  
  
______

Tetsurou’s scent has disappeared from his belongings. Kei is having trouble remembering his laugh.  
He screams in frustration until his throat is sore and he can scream no more.  
He doesn’t want to give up but it’s getting harder to resist.  
  
______

He pulls his laptop onto the bed, wanting to try one more time, when he sees that someone had replied to his ask on one of the dark web forums.

Amongst the comments asking if the question was for a book he was writing or a game, and those replying with answers they’ve seen in movies, TV series and other fandoms. A user under the name SourwolfsSpark24, commented, “As someone who has been through this, I suggest you don’t. There are always consequences to the actions you take. If you’re willing to accept them and if the person who you want back is worth it, then I’ll help you. You can reach me on discord here Batman24#2317.”

There was something about the comment that Kei knew he could trust, and so he made a discord account and contacted Batman24, who thankfully was online.

TsukiKei>>

Hello,  
Yes, he is worth it. I am willing to accept the consequences. Please note that if you are going to give me more answers like the others in the forum response, which are purely fictional and won’t actually give me my husband back, I don’t want to hear it.  
I’d rather join him instead.

<<Batman24 

Hi,  
No, It’s not an answer you can find. Only I, and a select few, know of this.  
Before I tell you anymore, I know you’ll want to know how you can trust me and if what I’m about to say is true.  
I want to make sure you too are being serious about this and if you really are willing to face the consequences,  
so would it be alright if we can video call?

Kei clicked the video call button without hesitation.

After a couple of seconds the screen filled with the live footage of an American man with brown hair, an upturned nose and moles scattered around his face. He gave Kei a small smile and a nod of his head. “Would it be ok if you tell me your name first and what brought you to this?”

Kei nodded and adjusted his glasses before wringing his hands together on his lap, fingers gently tracing over his wedding band. “My name is Kei, Kuroo Kei. I lost my husband 5 months ago.” Kei said, he never wanted to say the word “die” because if he did then that meant accepting he would never get him back. “He- there was a-… He got mugged and they-… They stabbed him and left him there. I- I couldn’t… They couldn’t get to him in time.” Kei sobbed and wiped his eyes harshly, hating that he fell apart so easily.

“I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski-Hale” Stiles’ voice said softly once Kei calmed down a bit. “I lost my ma- my husband 3 years ago. He got shot by an arrow in the heart by a hunter when he was out for a walk in the preserve.” Kei saw how he looked sad yet fondly to his side, most likely where his husband was. “I was a wreck and I, like you, searched for a way to get him back. It took me almost a year to find the one that would work the way I wanted. I was worried it wouldn’t work because of how long it took. But it did.”

Stiles took a deep breath and looked off to the side again before moving to another room. “It’s a spell. The hard and main part is getting the body. Bodies decompose at different rates so I’m not sure what state you’ll see him in, but if you can push through the shock you’ll have him back right as new. I’ll send you the things you’ll need. It has to be done on a full moon. But there’s a price to pay when bringing back the dead. This spell will leave darkness around your heart, you’ll feel things and see things that—”

“Stiles?” a tired voice off screen asked.

“I’m in here. I’m just gonna be a moment Derek.” Stiles said and Tsukishima could’ve sworn he heard a whine in response. “I’ll be back soon Sourwolf.”

He turned back to the computer. “The darkness won’t hurt you, but it will follow you, haunt you. Others won’t remember he died but they’ll know something is wrong, so best to stay clear of any questions or conversations about that time. Good luck Kei.”

The call ended and shortly after Kei received an image of a page from a spell book, with personal notes written on it.  
  


Three days later, the moon was full and shining down on the cemetery. The bright glow illuminated the area where the blond was digging.

Sweat was rolling off him as he’d been at it for almost an hour when he finally hit something solid. It didn’t take him long to uncover the coffin.

Kei grabbed the side of the coffin but hesitated when he was about to open it. Thinking ahead he used his jacket to cover his nose an mouth before swinging the coffin open. Tears sprung to Kei’s eyes when he saw the pale lifeless body of his husband, he was frail, his skin was thin and sunken in. The area around his side, where his stab wound was a dark and sickly colour. Kei quickly used the blanket he brought with him to cover Tetsurou and climbed up the ladder. He did a haphazard job of refilling the grave before rushing to his car and placing Tetsurou in the back. He went back for any of the remaining items he brought with him and drove home.

He had prepared the things needed for the spell, including the intricate symbol, drawn with a substance called mountain ash, on the floor of their bedroom. He unwrapped Tetsurou’s body, holding his breath from the stench of his rotting corpse and gently laid him across the symbol. The large window in their bedroom allowed the moonlight to fall through and bathe Tetsurou’s body in a soft blue glow.

Kei got the printed out page of the spell book and a knife. He recited the words needed as he cut the palm of his left hand and clenched it into a fist so his fingers were dipped in his own blood. He then proceeded to draw a circle around Tetsurou’s wound, still repeating the spell, and drew the symbols the spell asked for on Tetsurou’s torso. On the fifth and last recitation the blood on Tetsurou’s body started to glow and seep into his skin, Kei watched anxiously as the glow moved under his skin and to the wound and areas of decomposition, watched as the skin and muscles regained their colour and stitched themselves together. It was a fairly slow process but once Tetsurou was mended, minus the scar where his stab wound had been, he shot up with a gasp and vomited out all the dirt, bugs and muck that were in his body. Kei immediately went to Tetsurou and rubbed his back, helping him up and leading him to the bathroom. Once under the shower’s stream, and after he wrapped his hand in gauze, he helped clean his husband up.

Tetsurou seemed to be in a daze during the shower that Kei thought he might have messed the spell up, his mind frantically wondering if it had been him mispronouncing the incantation or if he may have drawn one of the symbols wrong. He teared up, whether they were one of sadness or happiness he didn’t know, he just knew that he was glad to have his husband back in his arms. Kei closed his eyes momentarily but they shot open with a gasp when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and wipe his tears away.

He looked into his husbands hazel eyes, they were clouded with a mix of emotions but the most dominant one being joy and happiness. “K-Kei?” Tetsurou’s voice was hoarse but it still caused Kei to smile and laugh.

“I missed you so much Tetsu.” Kei sobbed out when Tetsurou pulled him into a tight hug, arms locked around him as if he was afraid that Kei would disappear if he loosened them. Tetsurou just held his crying husband in his arms; he shut off the shower and pulled a towel around them so they wouldn’t get cold. Once Kei had calmed down they moved out of the bathroom.

Kei immediately walked to the closet and brought out clothes for both of them, when he turned around he saw Tetsurou staring at the remains of the spell. He changed first before he walked back to Tetsurou and gave him his clothes. But instead of taking them Tetsurou grabbed Kei’s wrapped up hand and covered it with his.

“I- I died.” Tetsurou looked back up at Kei, his eyes were confused and lost before he seemed to remember something and looked down at his rib where there was a big scar. “You- You brought me back.”

Kei sighed as he bent down to clean up the room, took the small dustpan and brush and collected the wolfsbane up, placing it back in the jar they came in. He was glad that Tetsurou didn’t say anything and instead helped him clean up. Once everything was put away, and the floors were wiped clean, they sat on their bed. Tetsurou was patient, waiting for Kei to talk.  
  
“I didn’t handle losing you well, I didn't want to admit it was true. I couldn't go on without you. The only thing that was keeping me here was the hope that I could find a way to bring you back… and I did.” Kei was about to wring his fingers together before he remembered that he needed to change his damp gauze for a new one. He unwrapped it as he continued to speak: “I got into contact with a guy, Stiles, who went through the same thing I did, he’s the one who told me about the spell.” Kei sort of trailed off at the end there when he saw his hand was healed, no sign of a cut anywhere. He threw the gauze away and went back to the bed. “Only you and I will remember your death, the others will just remember an accident but it’s best to avoid the subject.”

Kei, hand no longer injured, wrung his fingers together and turned his eyes away from Tetsurou. “I’m so sorry. I just- I couldn’t-… If I never knew of the spell I would’ve joined you instead.”  
  
Tetsurou hooked his finger under Kei’s chin and gently lifted his face. “I would have done the same thing.”  
  
Kei cupped his husbands face and rest their foreheads together in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. Tetsurou had other plans and pulled him into a kiss. It broke Kei’s resolve and his tears flowed.

When they were both settled down, after explaining more of how Kei came across the spell and filling in the months Tetsurou had missed, both were cuddled up in bed. Kei held a sleeping Tetsurou against his chest as he ran his fingers through his hair. Now that all the adrenaline and nerves had left him, he now understood what Stiles had meant.

Though there were no marks, his heart felt both heavy and hollow at the same time. It wasn’t an intense feeling, but it was there. A darkness around his heart that will continue to haunt him until it was his time.

Tetsurou shuffled in his arms hugging Kei tighter and smiled in his sleep. Kei smiled down at him and kissed the top of his head.

He glanced up at the ceiling, at the dark spindly figure hovering above their bed looking down at them, before closing his eyes and waited for sleep to come.  
  
He could handle shadowy creatures stalking them. He had Tetsurou back and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know Teen wolf, Stiles was about to say "I lost my mate" but he corrected himself at the last minute. The reason why he was about to make that slip up is because Derek is a werewolf.(That's how he died, he got shot by an arrow dipped in wolfsbane, which kills werewolves in the teen wolf universe.)
> 
> [ Twitter (updates and my art )](https://twitter.com/lucytoyn)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://lucymt-art.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Ask me anything on CuriousCat! (= ˆ w ˆ =)](https://curiouscat.me/LucyToyn)


End file.
